inuyashafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 16
Tessaiga is the 16th chapter of the InuYasha manga. Synopsis *Sesshōmaru tries to pull the Tessaiga from its place, but he fails. Inuyasha tries as well and is also unable to draw the blade. *Kagome accidentally draws the Tessaiga. Summary * fails to draw the Tessaiga.]]Inside his father's grave, Sesshōmaru looks upon the Tessaiga, a mystical sword that's impaled in his father's remains. He says the blade is fabled to have the ability to slay one hundred demons with a single stroke. Jaken says he's heard legends about the sword: they say it was forged from the dog generals's own fang, so if Sesshōmaru wields it, it would be the same as inheriting his father's demonic powers. Sesshōmaru reaches out to draw the sword from its pedestal, but his hand is electrocuted, a barrier hindering him to touch the blade. Jaken is surprised when his lord can't draw the sword, and Sesshōmaru says this is very akin to his father: "How very like father. A shield spell to keep it 'safe'." *Inuyasha and Kagome arrive, and the half-demon is furious, immediately attacking his older brother for tricking him and having someone disguise themself as his mother. Sesshōmaru easily dodges the attack, and asks if he's come to dig his own grave along with father, or if he has come to try and take the 'steel fang.' Inuyasha looks over at the Tessaiga, and Myōga tells him to try and pull the sword from its pedestal. The flea asks Sesshōmaru if was able to draw the sword, and he replies "Do you imply that my little brother can?" Myōga responds that the sword must have been meant especially for Inuyasha, seeing as how the tomb was hidden in his eye. Inuyasha says he doesn't care about the sword, he only came to punish his brother for walking on him like dirt. He tries to slash at Sesshōmaru, but again his brother easily dodges the attack, "Pah. Your attacks are as infantile as ever." Myōga says he won't be able to beat him without the sword, but still, Inuyasha doesn't care about his old man's blade. * Kagome tells Inuyasha to take the sword. Sesshōmaru couldn't pull it out, meaning if Inuyasha does easily, it'll totally crush Sesshōmaru's pride. Seeing an opportunity, Inuyasha asks his brother if that would taint his pride, to which Sesshōmaru pauses and then responds that a half-demon would never succeed in wielding the Tessaiga. Inuyasha smirks and says that all the sudden, he thinks he might want the sword after all. Much to Jaken's surprise, Inuyasha is unaffected by the shield spell that thwarted Sesshōmaru. After a hard try, Inuyasha is unable to remove the sword from its pedestal, and he angrily asks Myōga why he couldn't draw the sword if it was meant for him. The flea says he doesn't understand why the sword rejected Inuyasha. *Sesshōmaru says he's had enough of the amusing interruptions, stating that he will never allow a half-demon to wield the Tessaiga. He attacks his half-breed brother, and Inuyasha is having trouble dodging his blows. Jaken is about to team up against Inuyasha, but Kagome doesn't allow him to, fighting with him over the Nintōjō. The imp pushes her back and she lands right next to the Tessaiga, catching herself on it and resting her hand on the hilt. Sesshōmaru is about to use his talons to kill his younger brother, and Kagome calls out to Inuyasha in distress, rushing over to help him, her hand still holding the Tessaiga and accidentally removing the sword from its pedestal, shocking both Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha. Characters in Order of Appearance *Sesshōmaru *Jaken *Inuyasha *Kagome *Myōga Category:Chapters